mainframefandomcom-20200214-history
Hack and Slash
Official Profiles S1 cards Hack Hack is always with Slash, his mechanical twin. Megabyte downloaded so much high-tech weaponry into his two metal henchmen, they don’t have enough memory left to run their applications. Together, they have the combined IQ approaching that of a toaster oven. Alone, Hack couldn’t even spell IQ.Fleer Ultra trading card #9 Slash Slash can’t function without Hack. Even when they’re together, they can’t successfully complete a sentence, let alone a mission for their master, Megabyte. Fortunately, it’s easy to confound them long enough to escape from their clutches as they tend to go to pieces under pressure.Fleer Ultra trading card #10 |-|S3.1 DVD=Part of Megabyte’s squad of minions, Hack and Slash were designed to be his muscle machines. They can suddenly bristle with weapons that mechanically telescope, extend, and unfold into shape. They are almost unbeatable in a physical, but are incredibly easy to confuse due to their almost non-existent IQ. Listening to them is like watching a tennis game, and even they find their interactions annoying. More often than not they end up arguing with each other. Being basically identical and never seen apart, Megabyte has never bothered to learn which of them is which. They aren’t really sure either, but they pretend to, so it will always remain a kind of mystery.ADV Films DVD, "To Mend and Defend" |-|S4 DVD=Once a part of Megabyte’s squad of minions, Hack and Slash were designed to be muscle machines. After this bumbling duo was destroyed by Hexadecimal, they were repaired by Phong and became members of the Mainframe team. Listening to them is like watching a tennis game, and even they find their interactions annoying. More often than not they end up arguing with each other. They can suddenly bristle with devices and weapons that mechanically telescope, extend and unfold into shape. They are almost unbeatable in a physical fight, but are incredibly easy to confuse due to their almost non-existent IQ.Anchor Bay DVD Biography Non-Canon * The Season One style guide's "ReBootese Desktop Dictionary" lists "Slice & Dice – Hack & Slash's predecessors who were scrapped by Megabyte for failing him." This is cited on one of the trading cards as well. * In ReBoot: Countdown to Chaos, Hack and Slash originate as a single, four-armed henchbot named Clash, a "family heirloom" who "was assembled by Kilobyte, Megabyte's father." Clash is the level boss for Floating Point Park; after Bob defeats him, he destabilizes and splits into Hack, Slash, and possibly also Scuzzy. (There is a contradiction in this, however; Scuzzy can be seen appearing along with Hack and Slash, but he is also visible in a picture of Hex in an earlier cutscene.) This scenario would presumably make Hack and Slash (and possibly Scuzzy) "brothers" in the same sense that Megabyte and Hexadecimal are siblings. Powers/Abilities Trivia Gallery Portraits Hack.jpg Hack 2.jpg Slash.jpg Slash 2.jpg Hack and Slash vidwindow.jpg H&S0002.png H&S0003.png Scenes Hack and Slash.jpg Silence, you fools!.jpg V1.11 - Hack and Slash play the drums.jpg V2.03 - Hack and Slash with the Gateway command.jpg SNAP 02.png Posters and Print Season 1 cast.jpg Season 2 group.jpg Jim Su poster - Gigabyte.jpg|art by Jim Su ReBoot The Ride poster 2.jpg Season 3 poster.jpg Jim Su poster - Season 3.jpg|art by Jim Su Jim Su poster - Season 4.jpg|art by Jim Su ReBoot Forever cover art.jpg|art by Brendan McCarthy Desktop Wallpapers Wallpaper - Hack & Slash.jpg Wallpaper - Hack & Slash with Megabyte.jpg Wallpaper - Hack & Slash capturing Enzo.jpg Wallpaper - Hack & Slash - Halt!.jpg Wallpaper - Hack & Slash in Enzo's brain.jpg Wallpaper - Hack & Slash with the gateway command.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - bad guys.jpg Calendars Calendar - January 2001.jpg Calendar - August 2002.jpg Calendar - July-August 2003.jpg Calendar - January-February 2004.jpg Calendar - January-February 2007.jpg Line Art MEG0002-LA.png H&S0001-LA.png H&S0002-LA.png References